1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain conditions such as when travelling in car, people may need a support for a mobile phone. It is desirable and useful if a support can support the mobile phone in two different orientations, i.e., a landscape orientation and a portrait orientation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.